


The Many Ordinary Adventures of Gentle Bones

by KingFranPetty



Category: Poptropica (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Ambiguous Relationships, Comic Book Science, Complicated Relationships, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Cyborgs, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, Dubious Science, Dysfunctional Relationships, Enemies, Enemy Lovers, Fake Science, Flirting, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Office Party, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Party, Past Relationship(s), Random & Short, Relationship(s), Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Self-cest, Shorts, Spies & Secret Agents, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Gentle Bones (my playable character in Poptropica and therefore the default main character) has a strange life. One of adventure. So here's some of those adventures.





	1. The Villain Party

It was a dark night on a island about to sink. The villains of the world were all grouped around in celebration and plotting. Something about all being locked in a dream prison by a god then stripped of all evil, only to have that evil returned to them by something I'll explain later really does something to bounding. So this year after being locked up, they all collected around and made plans. Think an evil New Year party. This year in particular was costume and deceit themed. The party was going great, especially since the thron in their collected side had yet to appear. 

Well that's what they thought.

The skyscraper sat tall on the small circle of sand that was about to sink. Doctor Hare was in the corner of the room near the punch bowl. He had never been the type of person to go to or be invited to parties. Not even before the accident. So he was satisfied to listen to the tecno, eat the salad bar, and drink punch. Nobody else really touched the salad bar so he could eat as much as he could wish. Yet the promise of all those carrots did little make up for the feeling of being alone in a crowd. Not that he would admit it. The Scientist was waiting for somebody when a lady walked up to him.

She was dressed in black and bones, a crown of roses around her curly, black, hair. The Mad Scientist didn't look up from his drink as he spoke, "Black Window, I'm not interested in..." He cut himself off as he looked up a second, a black woman he knew stood with a smile. Gentle Bones snarked, "Did you miss me?" The Supervillain just stood in shock. While she was wearing a mask, her eyes swirled a familiar green. She cocked an eye then remembered something. Bones took off her mask, displaying the glasses in the mask.

"I told them I was your date." She prided in the trickery, "The Goons at the door thought I was someone you were someone you brainwashed and kidnapped." Gent put on her old rusty bunny ears and the mask and jokingly walked like an undead in place. Dr. Hare whisper yelled, "Why did you tell me all that? I am calling this in." He pulled a walkie-talkie from one of the pockets of his pink, bunny, pajamas. She grabbed his hand and held it a moment. Hare glared at her, then he huffed up, "What are you doing?" The woman in long black dress frowned as she took her hand away. 

Gent nervously chuckled, "Well, I'm earning my license to kill. I'm not going to use it but it's a part of my job." Hare wasn't having it today, he walked over to the nearest person. However he was puzzled when Gentle Bones followed him then took a fox mug poured some punch in and began talking to him. She seemed as if she was just continuing, "I hope this isn't too personal but why is your skin paler than you looked in your paintings?" The Binary Bard bragged, "Oh. Well it's a funny story actually, turns out artificial skin is just pale. Real skin should start growing back in a few years."

Bones amazed, "Wow, you made this?" While Mordred beamed in pride, 'Harvey' spoke up, "Don't you realize who that is?!" Mordred Le Fey replied, "Yeah, it's.... What was your name again?" The hero answered honestly, "It's Gentle Bones. You know, the chosen one." Binary Bard coughed in shock, "The What!?!" She kept drinking her punch, stopping once to repeat, "I'm the lady who thwarted everyone here. You know me." 

Just then a copy of Gentle Bones stepped into the scene. The Booted Bandit fumed, "You." The playable character greeted back, "You!" Dr. Hare face palmed in the background while mumbling, "We have a spy and he doesn't even notice."

Gentle puffed out, "I'm having fun."


	2. Sunset

Director D. stood on the top of the building. He looked to a corner, seeing Gentle Bones sitting down there with a cup. She was looking over the ocean to a far horizon that the sun was coming down upon. The evil spy aimed the zapper as he shouted, "It's over Gentle Bones! There's no where else to run!" It was silent a moment as she drank. The good spy spoke up to puff a cloud out, "It's a beautiful sunset." The older man narrowed his grey eyes to glare. The James Bond spy nearly snarled as he got in closer, "Where's the trick? Do you think I haven't learned from our last brush?"

The PROTAGONIST closed her red eyes to only smile as she replied cheerfully, "You were beaten by a child. I'm an adult now, D. I've had a long run of adventures since our last tangle." The zapper pressed against the back of her head. The adult man threatened, "Do you think you can threaten me? I've improved since last we met." The smile remained on her face. The adult lady explained, "No... I am not threatening you. I'm just enjoying this sunset." Her eyes opened and there the sun was red. The world seemed as if dying but it was just night coming in.

Gentle Bones continued, "It's a beautiful sunset, right D?" The Director looked up to see the sunset. He sat down by her. There was a short moment of quiet. The older adult laughed drily, "You never did answer me, would you date a bald man?" The younger lady looked to him, she laughed at first then gave some thought. She answered, "Come on. I've known you since I was 12 years old. How old even are you?" The Supervillain insisted, "You didn't answer my question."

Bones thought a moment then flatly stated, "I would date a bald guy, but I'm not dating someone as old as my dad or grandpa." To that the villain laughed a little before taking in a breath. "I'm surprised." He noted, "Not a lot of people would say the same."

Gentle kicked her legs off the side, commenting, "I like to think I would date a good person even if they look different." She was looking up, the sky was getting dark. The bad guy sighed, "You are still childish somehow, Gentle Bones. The world has yet to take that from you."

Gent stood up, turned to him, waved with a, "It was nice to talk to you. See you again soon!" Before taking a backwards step off the building. A black cloth with a skull and bones opened to catch the air, allowing her to glid down and away.


	3. Split path

Gentle Bones dragged herself out of the crashed car. She yelled behind herself, "I can't believe you!" The Booted Bandit fell out the other side as she fumed, "I didn't crash the car. You drive a blimp and you can't drive a car!?" Gentle coughed out the words as she laid on the dirt, "Excuse me, I'm still recovering from the car crash." Booted Bandit walked around the car, seemingly unaffected by the crash. Bones got up to her feet, commenting, "What's up with the mask?" The crook cocked an eye, asking, "Why are you wearing a mask and what's up with the strawberry hand cleaner?"

The Main Character went to search the car, answering, "I get a cold during winter and they didn't have any cherry favor." The theif having gotten more comfortable with answering, answered, "I was going to rob a joint. You know, I really hate it when they only have watermelon." The PROTAGONIST pocketed a water gun and replied in frustration, "Yeah! I like cherries, not watermelon. Why does everyone think I want watermelon?" The robber popped open the truck as she pondered aloud, "Maybe because we are both black."

Gent pocketed a lighter, questioning, "You didn't steal this car right?" Booted glared death at her, broiling, "Why do you always assume that?" Gentle put something on the roof of the car. It was a wallet. The gothy adult pointed out, "This isn't yours and every time we meet, you are trying to pull exactly this kind of stuff." Bandit crossed her arms and spat, "You got lucky. I didn't have a choice."

The bone themed lady nodded along, "I can believe that. I've been to that jail prison island." The also bone themed lady stared in disbelief before speaking up, "If you believe that I didn’t have much choice in life, why do you rag on me for every single crime?"

Gentle Bones tried starting the car for a minute before giving up. Bones attempted, "I think anybody can be better if they try. The world would be better if we could focus on redemption over revenge." Booted Bandit felt uplifted yet hurt by this, still she wasn't opening that easily. The Booted Bandit began, "It's going to be dark soon. We are in the middle of nowhere... We need to find somewhere to sleep, come on." Gentle followed, pointing out a abandoned castle in the distance.


	4. Beaver and Bunny

Gentle Bones scrolled along the main street, looking for an example of long, curly, hair that looked good. No example had displayed itself to her, so she took a seat. She sat in a red chair under a white and black umbrella, and sighed. Today and the last few days before had been boring. Still it was hardly a thing to complain about in the last few days. She closed her eyes and imagined someone. Dr. Hare playing with a blue hoop, bouncing it on his hips in a fluid yet hypnotic motion as the hoop caused his cotton tail to do a small bounce itself. It warmed her and she smiled at the thought.

It was a fun but simple thing to imagine to her. Still she listed off to herself her favorite things of this simple idea. 1. Was that little bounce of his tail. 2. Was his smile of fun as his did it. 3. The liquid of the motion for how it looped. Just about as she was about to make a top ten list, Bones opened her eyes to see a man. A man in a bunny pjs with green goggles. Immediately she sat upright in her chair in shock.

It couldn't be him. Still she got up and bolted after him when he entered the nearby building. Gent followed the man, yet lost him in the crowd of the building. She exited the building disappointed and wishing to cry. So she sat back down in a chair, trying to think of something to ease her. Not soon after our hero had sat, she heard a voice. The words of the voice were unknown but she thought she knew it from somewhere. Having nothing better to do at the time, Gentle got up to follow this voice. It lead her to an alleyway.

In the alleyway stood a man in a beaver onesie. His goggles were pink. He was alike her favorite, but still so different. For every similar note, the contrast made itself more clear. Like seeing a rip off of a well known character. However she was saddened to be without her favorite, so her mind seeked out substitutes. Gentle Bones calmly walked over to the stranger. The stranger didn't seem to notice as he rambled to himself and worked on a wooden device. Growing curious, she peered over his shoulder to see it. That's when the stranger noticed her.

She waved and greeted, "Hi." The guy in the alleyway smiled widely with his big front teeth. Gentle found this cute and charming. The random guy greeted back, "Hello." The goth asked in curiosity, "What are you doing?" The rando slyily slipped, "Oh... Nothing. Aren't you that person who keeps hanging out with that Hare guy?" The lady in black nodded, seeming surprised that he knew. He got up to his feet and dug further, "Tell me, what's the nature of your relationship to him?" Seeing no issue with this, Bones admitted, "It's a little complicated."

In a more flirty tone, he tested, "Do you like him?" She laughed a second then looked off, "Sure. I like like him." The beaver man walked around then came up behind her, noting with mischief, "I don't think he likes you." The bone themed lady nodded then took a big step away from him. She glared and added in distrust, "Of Course he doesn't. He's a villain." The stranger took note of her distrust, backing away as he spoke, "What if I'm not a villain? What if I like you?" The hero walked a semi circle as she pressed him, "What do you mean, woodwork?"

"Well, to every force there's an equal and opposite to it." The adult answered, "I'm Doctor Beev." The idea was appealing. A Doctor Hare that wasn't evil. Who wouldn't need a redemption. Who didn't need the work to make him not a threat. What if she didn't have to risk herself in the hopes that her favorite could be in an equal partnership? Why does she have to put the muscle into helping someone in the hopes one day he'd want to get better? Especially as that change seemed so distant and slim?

She shaked her head no and insisted, "Goth Girls should date pink bunnies and villains should date heroes. You aren't a cute plushie friend." Doctor Beev took on sad eyes, putting a sense of woobie in his tone, "Are you saying I'm not cute?" Gentle Bones coughed in surprise, something about that tone set off a reaction. Bones turned away as she took a few steps forward. She shrugged, "It'd be nice have someone who liked me back and wasn't going to mind control me."

The beaver dipped in, getting closer to her. The gothy adult kept a distance but flirted getting closer. They were circling each other, each trying to measure up if they would be interested in the other. Gentle was unsure, Beev needed little convincing. The Main Character tested, "Are you doing this to get at Doctor Hare?" The shadowy figure pointed out, "If I were, would that matter to you? Would you want me because you want to get under his skin?" It was a temping offer but shady. Not the kind of thing a hero would purpose.

The circle grew tighter.

Just then Doctor Hare appeared. He saw a snapshot of the scenario and fumed, "Wannabe, what are you doing with my nemesis?!" The two stopped in their tracks. Doctor Beev held up his hands and replied, "I haven't done anything." Gentle Bones commented, "Maybe I wouldn't have if you let me love you, Harv." 

Hare pointed at Beev, miffed, "You WERE doing something with my nemesis!" Bones stepped between them, pointing out, "Listen here Bunny, I'm not a foxy lamp. I have plenty of villains outside of you." Beev poked put from behind Bones and noted, "Well I guess if you only see her as your nemesis. I can just go to the movies with her." She teared up, "Why don't you want to go to the movies with me, Bun?" It was about this time that the entire conversation became a 20 car pile up on the highway. Everything came crashing into each other but nothing got solved in any meaningful way. 

In fact, it only got worse.


End file.
